


Encounter

by SmilingSanji



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilingSanji/pseuds/SmilingSanji
Summary: The worst circumstances can bring to the best situations.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You may find grammar/style errors since English is not my first language.

"You're safe now".

These words left Katakuri's mouth while his hand reached his wife's cheek, gently caressing her face wet with tears. They were both lying on the bed, and Katakuri never felt so close and understanding towards his woman.

He remembers the first time he saw her.  
After a mission, he decided to go to the Pleasure District. Since his position in the crew Mama never married him off, and in the Charlotte family, marriages of love were out of discussion so sometimes he went in that place to...release the tension.

No one knew about this. This was because the other customers too didn't want the others to know they were there so between them there was sort of tacit agreement, and the workers obviously would not breath a word about their clients.

After doing what he came to do, he was walking in the street in direction of his ship when he heard a female voice screaming. 

He quickly turned around and noticed that the voice was coming from a dark alley.

It was none of his business, but since everyone was so quiet about the activities in the District, nobody would know what he was going to do. He went in the alley and saw a young girl struggling with a man, who was trying to rob her. He saw her holding her purse tight in her arms with tears streaming down her eyes in an attempt to save what he thought to be the night's earnings. He approached the man and grabbed him with one hand, there was no need to use Mogura or his powers with such rubbish, and slammed him on the wall of the building on his left.

He looked down at her. She was looking at him with a terrified expression drawn on her face and tears threatening to come out her wet eyes, she was very small.

Katakuri stared at the girl for a few seconds before speaking.

"What's your name?"

The girl was terrified but she somehow managed to mutter:"y/n, sir".

He saw that the girl was shaking, so he tried to reassure her.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you."

A few seconds passed, and he spoke again.

"I assume that you work here, am I right?"

"Yes" muttered the young girl lowering her head.

"How old are you?" The man said.

"21, Sir" answered y/n.

He looked at her, she was very small -although everyone was small compared to him- her face had some childish features, she looked far younger than 21, but then, he assumed she wasn't lying. For which purpose? He was helping her and would not do her any harm.

"Where do you live?" Asked Katakuri 

The girl scowled lowering her head, evidently she wasn't comfortable in giving her address to a stranger, Katakuri understood her discomfort and said:

"It's not important. Listen, I have an offer, come with me, I'll take you to my island where you'll be safe since its under my mother's protection, I'll make you one of my servants".

Y/n studied the man, he was tall, very tall, and by the way he got rid of the robber, it looked like he could crush her in his hand. Was it safe to go with him in his territory? But on the other hand, she was tired of the life she was forced to live in that place; always at the mercy of unscrupulous men, treated like an object, always trying to avoid robbers and maniacs, it was a hell of a life.

"I'll follow you" said y/n, directing her gaze towards Katakuri.

"Fine" said the man, and stretched his gloved hand for her to grab it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n takes a look at the man with whom she was going to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I know this is kinda short but I needed to separate what happens here from what is going to happen next, that might be focused on Katakuri's thoughts.

Y/n hesitantly took the older man's hand, as he led the way out of the alley.

In the light of the street, she raised her head to see better the man who saved her. His mouth was covered by a huge scarf, the only things that she managed to see were his big, though shapely nose, his intense red eyes, and a bunch of spiky crimson hair on his head.  
His leather clothes fitted him perfectly, emphasizing his slim and muscular figure.  
His left harm, the one she was holding onto, was huge and muscular, though perfectly shaped, on his shoulder, a pink tatoo that she recognised to be a skull. 

Looking at him as a whole, he was a very attractive man.

Y/n blushed a little in finding herself thinking about these things, but her thoughts were interrupted by his voice.

"Is there anything you want to take with you before the departure?" Asked Katakuri.

"No, Sir." Y/n said, her possession consisted in a bunch of clothes she had where she lived that she used for work. Basically, all her life was in her bag.

"Alright." Said simply Katakuri, continuing their walk to the ship.

On the ship, Katakuri led y/n to the guest quarters.

"You can sleep here, we should reach Tottoland in two day's time"

Before entering the room y/n said:

"Thank you, Sir, may I please ask what your name is?"

Katakuri closed his eyes and simply said:

"Charlotte Katakuri."

"Thank you, Katakuri-sama" said y/n with a small bow and a light smile.

"Good night" answered the man and began to walk away.

"Good night, Katakuri-sama" y/s said before entering the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment to let me know what you think! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading my work:) please leave a comment to let me know what you think and thanks to all who commented and left kudos on my previous works :*


End file.
